dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coney
Spells The Coney can cast Bunny Boost. Level 1 of this spell costs 3 AP and gives +1-3 heals for 3 turns. Bunny Boost's critical failures are non-fatal. A level 1 coney can also cast Bunny Heal. At level 1 this spell costs 3 AP and heals a few hit points. At level 3 Coney's bunny boost still costs 3 AP but gives +2-5 to heals and +5 when it gets a critical hit. Range is 1-3 and Coney also gets buffed automatically by the spell when it casts it (maybe the spell has AoE but I'm not sure) (This does not appear to be aoe to me, only the coney and the buffed person gets buffed, not even other coneys get buffed. ~enihope). So how useful is the coney? Lvl 54 isn't a time in the eni's career where they are overflowing in spell points. Is it worthwhile to invest in friendship word right away, or would you be better off leaving it for later? How much can +5 heals really affect you? And a few extra heals? Quite a bit. Enis aren't overburdened with good ways to block LoS. The coney, along with the +10 heals he stacks on you due to the 3 turn duration of two bunny boosts, is a fantastic shield. While his hitpoints don't allow him to absorb much damage, a strategically placed coney can make your grip upon this mortal coil that much stronger. For 3 ap, and a two turn cooldown, there almost isn't any reason not to bring coney to lvl 5 sooner than later. The bunny boost, along with the coney's heals themselves, would almost be worth the points alone to a mid lvl eni. Later in life, the LoS blocking and potential for mobs to target the rabbit rather than the healer help pad the fading usefullness of +10 heals. The AI of the coney isn't wastful, so they don't add aggrivation and time to fights by running pointlessly like a tofu. Thier movement is fast, and their spell animations are simple. All this adds up to a sound investment of points. 71.237.201.196 18:47, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Kvit The Post-1.20 Coney 1.20 introduced a few changes for the Coney. In addition to a level 6 version of the spell, Coneys got a much needed HP boost. They now have more HP than most Sadida dolls, and aren't easily taken out by a Leek Pie hit or two. However, 1.20 introduced a heal nerf that reduced the effectiveness of the Coney. %damages no longer effect heals. While this probably went unnoticed by the Eni players themselves, it greatly effected the ability of a Coney to heal. At level 100, summons have a 100% damage boost, this effectively double heals by the Coney. Now without this boost, Coneys do not improve as the Eni progresses. I personally liked the Coney for its LoS blocking abilities and +heals boost it would give. I also relied upon its healing abilities, but with its healing abilities nerfed, I de-leveled Coney back to level 1. It's unfortunate that one of the Enis most underused spells was also subject to such an unneeded nerf. :I don't know if you noticed, but summons now gain a %heals boost. So, the Coney is not as useless as you may have thought. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but no spell points left to re-up him! AI behaviour Notes behaves as follows: * Bunny Boost is always used on the summoner of . * Bunny Heal will be used with the listed priorities: * If the summoner is hurt, Bunny Heal will always be used on the summoner. * If the summoner is not hurt, but itself is hurt, Bunny Heal will be used on itself. * If neither the summoner nor are hurt, Bunny Heal will be used on a hurt ally. * If the summoner is hurt, but cannot reach it with Bunny Heal, will move towards the summoner and do nothing, even if a hurt ally is within range of Bunny Heal. * If there is nobody to heal, may occasionally act as a tank by running towards an enemy, but it will often simply run away and hide. Giving +1AP, normally through Stimulating Word, will allow it to use Bunny Heal twice a round. Keep in mind, however, that its healing priorities cannot change within a turn. For example, if both and the summoner are hurt, will still heal the summoner twice even though the first heal may have fully restored the summoner's health. At level 54 (summoner), and with Stimulating Word, a level 5 can heal for about 70~100HP each turn. I removed this from the page because in my opinion and experience it is inaccurate. For example, coneys regularly ignore damaged summoner to heal themselves or other allies. Rather the healing priorities are based on percentage of maximum HP, as I've noticed. Coneys don't tank intentionally, rather they desire to be 5 spaces from the summoner at all times, and sometimes they decide to stand next to monsters. It is not a predictable behaviour. ChankD (talk) 19:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Agility It's the agility correct? 140 on lvl 1 and 45 or 50 at lvls 5 or 6?